


Certainty

by Ribby



Series: Halbarad [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Yet another for the "Character you've not written" challenge.  The last part to the "Halbarad" series--and this time I'm serious about that! *grin*
Series: Halbarad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221917





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another for the "Character you've not written" challenge. The last part to the "Halbarad" series--and this time I'm serious about that! *grin*

Whatever Aragorn had seen in Halbarad's eyes had left him uncertain and doubting himself. "How can you be so calm, Halbarad?"

Halbarad's own calm came from knowledge of Aragorn's fitness to lead--but also from the heart-deep conviction that whatever Aragorn asked of him, he would do. He simply smiled. "I know you, that is why."

"Teach me how to lead," Aragorn asked. "Show me *why* you look at me with such trust, such reverence."

Halbarad smiled. "You already know--for you do the same to me."

This time, Aragorn's eyes reflected not stars or questions, but Halbarad's own face.


End file.
